The invention pertains to a displacement sensor with a meander-shaped measuring winding.
A process for measuring displacements and/or angles is described in patent application PCT/DE98/03,753. This process uses a measuring loop, in which a movable measuring head induces a voltage, which is divided by circuit devices in such a way that a displacement-dependent alternating voltage can be tapped at a measuring output. The division is preferably accomplished with the use of resistance networks or a distributed resistance. The characteristic curve of an arrangement such as this extends in only one direction over the measuring distance. In many applications, however, it is desirable to simulate nonlinear characteristics with a reversal of direction, e.g., a sine curve, over the displacement or angle.